


have you ever wished (for an endless night)

by TaytheBae



Series: Because I Need You (In My Pocket) [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, fairy steve harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae
Summary: Billy had been so proud of himself. He had the whole thing planned out perfectly; he commissioned a cake, talked to Robin about taking Steve out to do “human things”, and even went to the dollar store down the street to grab some cute party supplies. Things he would never have thought he’d be buying but knew Steve would love, like a shiny, holographic birthday banner and fluffy tissue paper streamers. Steve deserved nothing less.-Alternately, Billy throws Steve a birthday party.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Because I Need You (In My Pocket) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: harringrove for BLM





	have you ever wished (for an endless night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catharrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is a little gift for Catharrington from Harringrove for BLM on tumblr, who has in return made a beautiful moodboard, which you can see [here](https://catharrington.tumblr.com/post/619695296683917313/have-you-ever-wished-for-an-endless-night-by)!  
> It felt so good to go back to Fairy!Steve, maybe this will push me to add more... We'll see haha.

Billy had been so proud of himself. He had the whole thing planned out perfectly; he commissioned a cake, talked to Robin about taking Steve out to do “human things”, and even went to the dollar store down the street to grab some cute party supplies. Things he would never have thought he’d be buying but knew Steve would love, like a shiny, holographic birthday banner and fluffy tissue paper streamers. Steve deserved nothing less.  
It had started one night, when they were watching TV, and someone had been celebrating a birthday. Steve had turned to Billy, and about broken his heart when his big bambi eyes widened.  
“What’s a birthday, Billy?” Steve’s voice was quiet and full of awe, like it had been when he found out about Halloween. And just like then, Billy was instantly reminded that Steve wasn’t just another roommate, but an otherworldly being who had somehow chosen Billy to be his All Things Human Guide, as Robin had dubbed him.  
“Well, every year on the day someone was born, you celebrate them by throwing them a party, with presents and cake and shit.” That got Steve going. Suddenly he had a million questions, spouting them out rapid fire as he practically vibrated next to Billy on their couch. Billy tried to keep up and answer everything, but was taken aback when Steve threw into the mix  
“So you guys keep track of the day you were born?” Billy paused.  
“Do you not? Do you not know when you were born?”  
“No,” Steve says dismissively. “We all celebrate the new year and that’s how we know how old we are.”  
“Well, that changes today baby cakes. Pick a day. That’ll be your birthday, and we’ll celebrate.” Steve had eagerly bursted out “May 1st” as the first date that came to his mind, and Billy made a mental note that it was only a few days away. The topic died down, and Billy even thinks Steve may have forgotten about it a couple weeks later because it isn’t brought up again. But as spring began to warm up and prepare for the hotter months of summer, he began to formulate a plan.  
He hid the decorations at Robin and Heather’s, with the promise that Heather would bring them over and help decorate while Robin took Steve out, even offering to pick up the custom cake he had bought at the bakery down the street. It was all set and when the day finally arrived, Billy was the one vibrating with nerves.  
Robin called just after breakfast, telling Steve she would be over in a couple minutes to check out a new park she had found, and once they were gone, the decorating began. Slowly, Billy and Steve’s living room turned into a den of sparkly things and flowers. Billy also whipped up some of Steve’s favorite snacks and treats, and just as he was taking out the fruit platter, with extra strawberries of course, he could hear Robin and Steve’s voices from down the hallway. He was chattering excitedly about the park they had just visited and how excited he was for summer when the front door began to open.  
The jolt of anxiety Billy felt disappeared as soon as he saw Steve’s face. His doe eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. Billy, Heather, and Robin all yelled out a “Surprise” that seemed to snap Steve out of his shock, and suddenly he was gone.  
Not actually gone of course, but to anyone else, it looked like Steve had simply evaporated, leaving behind a pool of clothing. Before the three could move to find him though, a glittery bolt shot out of the clothes and a small figure zoomed around the apartment. Steve had gotten so excited he had slipped into his fae form. Ridiculous.  
After Steve had zipped around and inspected each decoration, he flew back to Billy’s bedroom and reemerged in his human form, wearing a pair of Billy’s sweatpants and an old Metallica tee shirt, worn soft with age. Let the festivities commence. They ate, and played board games, and opened up a small present Tobin and Heather had made for him, a small gift basket of shiny objects that Robin explained were Good Luck charms she had enchanted to provide protection and good fortune, to decorate his small nest in the windowsill. He even exclaimed that he could use the basket to form a more solid base to it. Billy’s present came next, and somehow he felt shy after seeing the excitement the girls’ gift had evoked. He pushed the poorly wrapped box over in Steve’s direction, looking anywhere but.  
Steve tore through the weak wrapping quickly, and paused silent when he managed to open it.  
“Billy.” Steve’s voice was gentle before he pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to him.  
“Billy, I love it.” And then Billy found himself with a lap full of the fae boy himself. Brown, soft locks tickled his nose, and Steve’s hands felt warm as they wrapped around him. “Thank you.” He choked out.  
After a few moments of this, Heather cleared her throat and announced it was time for cake. Robin shot Billy a meaningful look and then got up to bring out the cake from where it sat in their fridge.  
They lit candles and sang a terrible rendition of Happy Birthday, and Billy helped Steve cut a truly massive piece of the chocolate cake.  
Really, what came next, Billy should have expected and tried to prevent, but he never could say no to those bambi eyes.  
It started small, Steve unable to sit still as he flitted around the room, rambling at a mile a minute about this or that, and then coming back for another piece of cake. With each stolen piece, Steve’s jitters grew until he couldn’t possibly contain them anymore and he once again suddenly transformed into his fae form. Billy, Robin, and Heather quickly took shelter by sitting on the couch as they all settled in for the show. Steve was nothing but a sparkler as he shot around the small living room, rearranging his nest to fit the stones, doing laps through the entire house, before finally settling on literally bouncing between walls. Billy had the forethought enough to remove any pictures hanging well before this party, after the third picture crashed and shattered during a sugar high.  
It took about thirty minutes for Steve to wear himself out, and finally he fell into Billy’s lap in an ungraceful sprawl. Considering he was the size of a small bird, it really wasn’t a bother to let him doze peacefully while Heather put on a random Disney movie. After the credits began to roll, the girls bid a sleepy Steve one final Happy Birthday, and told them both goodnight before slipping out the front door.  
Billy carefully picked Steve up from his lap, and went to place him in his nest, only to realize that in his sugar craze, he had actually made the nest worse, with nowhere to sleep. He let out a sigh before trudging back to his bedroom. He set Steve down on the pillow on the right side of his bed and went through his nightly routine before gently sliding in and curling up to fall asleep, soothed by the small snores coming from the sleeping boy next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to rant and scream in the comments, or come find me on [here](harringrovetrashh.tumblr.com).


End file.
